


Offerings

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [15]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Celtic Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: But really they're just being housemates right now, Cake, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Gender, Fae Magic, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gender Identity, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm allowed to joke about this okay?, Listen my fourth wall is broken about this gender thing, Names, Nonbinary Character, Norse references, Odin references, Offerings, Pronouns, Queer Gen, Reading the rest is not a bad idea, Sorry Not Sorry, This is how my brain works, cat references, so it's gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Just some fluff for what is now one of my favorite duos.





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just amusing myself.... Takes place between angstier bits.
> 
> Also, as is usually the case, writing what I know, so your author is fae gender and culturally Irish with some Germanic/Norse pagan roots. Hence this is my circus. and within joking territory :) Enjoy your fluff!

Shadow was grinning. “So who brought you the cake?”

“I don’t know, a lady, maybe. We didn’t talk about pronouns. She asked me to keep her granddaughter in my thoughts.”

“You know. If I wasn’t used to this by now….”

“I didn’t know this was going to become a thing myself.”

“Like, talk about intersectional. I didn’t know Odin needed faeries at his disposal.”

“When my gender broke in pieces I didn’t know it was going to come with cake.”

“Or pie.”

“Or pie. Or saucers of milk.”

“Well, clearly you are a cat.”

“I am? Shadow, how many things can I be at once?”

“I don’t know, but you’re seriously cute.”

“Cat faerie pie eating contest,” Winchester said thoughtfully.

“First, it’s cake, and second, you’re not supposed to make it into a contest, you’re supposed to send good thoughts to the faeries for this woman’s grandddaughter. Get it together, Winchester,” Shadow teased.

“You know...I still need a new name.”

“You do. But for now, eat your cake. It’s your job to be on the ball. Come on now.”

“You’re such an enabler.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Too bad I can’t give you this cake. It’s cake with purpose.”

They were both grinning now.

“Life is weird,” Winchester said.

“You said it.”


End file.
